


Yumikuri and Reibert AU

by Just_an_evil_immortal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_an_evil_immortal/pseuds/Just_an_evil_immortal
Summary: Princess Historia just got 18 so her father wants her to marry a prince from a different kingdom.But Historia is more intrested in Ymir ,the bodyguard of prince Reiner, and her bodyguard, and bestfriend, Bertolt seems to be intrested in the prince.





	1. First meeting

"Next one" Historia said, the tall brown haired boy left, and as commanded the next one entert, followed by a knight from a different kingdom (his own probably), with his blond hair and muscular body other girls would consider him as hot, but not Historia. "I`m prince Reiner Braun ,my father sent me ,he said you´re looking for a husband"

"wow you don´t seem really exited" Historia said.

"to be honest "he said ,"my father wanted me to come here because I rejected all the girls at home".

"Yeah , I know that feeling the guys that came here weren´t my type too. Who´s this "she said and pointed at the knight.

"My father said there alwys has to be a guard near me".

"Mine too, thats Bert my personal guard" Historia said and pointed at the boy beneath her who now shiely waved at the prince "And whats his name"she said, and again nodded at the guard again.

"Oh that´s-".

"Actually I´m a girl" she said and took her helmet of "and my name is Ymir ".

She was way more beautifull than any boy or man Historia had ever seen. Her gray eyes brown hair and slender body were features she had allready seen in tons on men but

they were never this pleasant.

"Ok shall we go now" Reiner said after Historia and Ymir had stared at eachother (and bertold at him) for some time to the point were it got awkward.

"yes-NO... I mean, no you can stay here... if you want" the blonde said

"Does that mean you want to marry me" Reiner said slightly bewildered

" We´ll see " historia had her cool attitude back, " maybe there is someone better looking than you"

"I personly doubt that" Reiner said confident,  "but you can try"

"Get them a room "she commanded one of the guards. "Goodbye Ymir,... and Reiner" Historia said as they left

"Goodbye" Reiner said and winked at Bertold who know was heavily blushing.

 

As the door was closed behind Ymir and Reiner Bertold turned to Historia " did you see that" he nearly screamed, "he winked at me"

"yes"she said smiling," seems like he finds you more appealing than me" 

"Wait why would you want him to stay if he is not intrested in you?"

"Well I don´t know-"

"Ymir, right?"

Before Historia could answer his question another prince entered ,she talked with him half hearted but couldn´t get Ymir out of her head when the boy asked her if he should 

she just said yes without even realy listening to his question as he left Historia´s father entered the room and Bertold had to poke her so she snapped back to reality "Historia"

he said"I see there are only two candidates that you liked"

"yes, the others were just boring"

"Hm but it´s good that there are finally men you like I´ve been looking for a husband for you since you were 14 and now finally-"

"I´m going to my room, you comin´bert" she said and walked straight past her father

 

"Wow" Ymir said as soon as she and Reiner entered the room that was given to them.

"what?"he asked "at home we have such rooms too, but you´re right it´s pretty " the room really was pretty ,in the middle there stood a big fulffy bed and another 

less fluffy one stood at the wall. Ymir took of her armor and then sat on her bed Reiner jumped in his ."No, I meant the princess "Ymir said,"wasn´t she beautifull"?

"yeah, she´s okay " Reiner turned to Ymir," but have you seen her guard he´s super cute. Do you think he likes me"?

"You´re here to marry the princess and know you´re calling her guard cute,"? said Ymir Who now laid down too with a smug smile.

"You can have the Princess, I take her guard" Reiner said an laughed.

"I don´t even know if she likes me "She now said a little sad.

"you stared at eachother for 3 minutes I heaviely doubt that she doesn´t like you "

"Who knows I´m going to sleep now" Ymir said and turned around 

"G´night"

"´night".

Their stuff was brought in the room as Ymir already slept when the people that brought it left Reiner got up took some of his pajamas went to the bathroom and changed

clothes he got to bed again, but the image of the guard named Bert would´t leave his head not even in his dreams

 

 

 

 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia ,has a short talk about friendship to a well known person about friendship then she eats breakfast with Reiner ,Ymir and the till now unknown prince

Historia had slept well this night and maybe she even dreamt something but the stammered words"Princess Historia your father awaits you for breackfast with prince Reiner and Prince Jean in the hall in 15 minutes" of a well known employee who liked to talkin a loud voice, woke her up and let her forget the last bits of her dream ."Whom" the princess asked sleepy .

  
"The candidates that want to marry you ,did you forget them?" Eren, a boy her age and employee of the king asked.

  
"No I remember"she lied ,she could barely remember prince Reiner -and his stunning knight Ymir-,but the other one, she couldn´t even remember ever meeting someone named Jean."Where´s bert" Historia asked

  
"Sir Hoover is training with the other knights" Eren stated

  
"Isn´t he coming in for Breakfast too?"

  
"No,he wanted to train today and asked me to be your guard .Naturally I accepted it´s a honor to be your guard today Princess"

  
"Okay"Historia replied"would you care to leave my room I need to change my clothes".

  
"Yes sure,..I´m sorry...Princess"He said and left

  
Historia knew Eren for quite a long time, he came to the castle when he was 15 and looking for work because his poor parents couldn´t take care of him. He was a good person even though he tended to scream from time to time. As far as she new he had some friends in the small town outside the castle, Historia was never alowed to have friends outside the castle she wasn´t even alowed to go outside alone. To find friends in here wasn´t easy because most people that lived here were either old nobility or her family she had cousins her age but they were always mean ,therefore her only friends were Bertold and Sasha a girl that worked in the kitchen whom she met when she ran away from her father because he wanted her to attend some boring meeting about beeing modest. Now Historia and Bertold visited Sasha in the kitchen nearly every day .While changing her clothes and thinking about friends a thought came to her mind.

"Are we friends Eren" she asked the boy as soon as she left her room and headed with him to the hall.

  
"I don´t know princess do you want me to be your friend".

  
"Yes sure why wouldn´t I, you´re a nice person"

  
"Ok ,then I`m honored to be a friend of princess Historia Reiss" Eren said and opened the hall´s door for her.

As the princess entered she saw three people sitting at the long table: Prince Reiner, his bodyguard Ymir and the guy whose name she couldn´t remember, mabey John. "Good morning "she said with a smile and sat between Reiner and Ymir, Eren sat next to Reiner. "I know we met Yesterday princess Historia" the boy whose name she couln´t remember said" but may I inntroduce myself again so my opponent knows who he has to beat and in case you forgot my name,wich I heavily doubt, you don´t have to embarass yourself and ask this question." he was very confident.

" I´m prince Jean kirschtein I came here to marry princess historia who is in person even more beautifull than in pictures".

  
"Oh ,Okay" Historia said, turned to Ymir and asked " for how long have you been Prince Reiners personal guard ?"

  
"For 5 years now" Ymir said ,surprised someone was talking to her.

Historia kept asking questions and Ymir kept answering them even more surprised that the princess really seemed to be interested in her and not just polite therefore she was completly ignoring prince Jean.

Reiner and Eren seemed to be deep in a talk about swords and other stuff as the prince suddendly asked Historia: "where is your guard I thought he would join us too?"

  
"Oh Bert, He´s training "

  
"Can I go and see him?"

  
"Yes ,sure Eren will show you the way"

  
"Okay let´s go Eren" Reiner said and left together with the brown haired boy.

  
"I´ll leave too" said prince Jean who was ignored by everyone for the whole Breakfast, and so he did.

  
Ymir was telling Historia about dragons and other mystical creatures as the blonde suddendly stood up and said "let me show you my favorite place in the castle" and so ymir got guided by the smaller girl, to her favorite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m posting a new chapter probably everyday maybe every two days
> 
> check out my tumblr and Instagram: just_an_evil_immortal


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you want to meet Bertold"? Eren asked reiner as the two walked walked towards the court were the knights were normaly training.

"Well, I don´t know but I guess I just like him"! the later said .

"why don´t you spend time with the princess ,I think it is obivious that she will marry you ,Bertold said she wasn´t even intrested in prince Jean".

  
"Yeah, well I met tons of princesses in my life but I´ve never met someone like him".

  
"Someone like him ,what do you mean"

  
"Ahm, a friend, I mean I´ve never met a friend like him" Reiner, who just now was realizing what he just said, said.

  
"You roughly talked to him how can you consider him a frie-"

  
Reiner had gotten nervous but with "look we´re already there." he interuppted Eren and ran towards Bertold to safe himself from this conversation.

"Hello Bertold do you remember me I´m prince Reiner we met yesterday"!

  
Berthold looked at him in surprise and immediatly saluted "Prince Reiner it´s an honor to meet you again, but I wonder why aren´t you with princess Historia"?

  
"Well she didn´t seem to be intrested in me and talked to Ymir the whole time, so I wanted to talk to someone who is a little more intresing and the princess told me you´re here so I came here ,do you want me to train with me"?

  
Overwelmed by the amount of questions and statments Bertold just said :"Okay".

  
"Do you want me to train with you too"? Eren, who had arrived too, asked.

  
"No you can leave us alone"! Reiner said before Bertold even tried to answer.

  
"So why did you really come here "? Bertold said as Eren left, they started to spare and were completly alone -Bert had probably trained with some kind of training puppet before-.

  
"I said the truth," Reiner said

"Historia talked to Ymir the whole time and didn´t seem to be intrested in me ,but to be faire I´m not intrested in her either. So i decided to seek some one more intresting" Reiner said and winked at Bertold.  
"Ho...How do you know i´m intresting we haven´t even talked before " Bertold who was now heavily blushing asked .

  
"Well," Reiner said seductivly "I know when someone is _intresting _" and again winked at the know even heavier blushing Bertold.__

  
"Are you flirting with me" Bertold asked .

  
"I don´t know ," Reiner ,who know stept closer to bertold ,said ,"do you want me to flirt with you"?

  
"Hey hoover watcha doin´ there" a guard who just now appeared asked from the other side of the court. Reiner immediatly jumped back and Bertold, who had caught himself again snarky answerd :"nunya"!

  
"Nunya"? the guard asked.

  
"Nunya business" Bertold replied "Come on Reiner we go somewere else" he said took Reiners hand an dragged him with him.

  
Surprised by Bertolds sudden confidens Reiner just let it happen .

_"So what do you want to show me "? Ymir asked as she was led by Historia._

  
"Like I said, my favorite place " the blonde said.

  
"Yeah I got that but what is your favorite place "?

  
Again Ymir got no answer but intead just a cute smile from Historia that made herself smile aswell.

"There we are "! Historia said after some time. Ymir understood why Historia called that her favorite place ,it was a little Meadow offside the rest of the castel covered in flowers and surounded by a wall covered in beautifull paintings of a blonde girl, "Wow " Ymir said amazed "that place is truly beautifull ,I mean the flowers and the paintings, they are so pretty"!

  
"Oh, you like the paintings ,I drew them myself " Historia said shy.

  
"Wow ,you´re so talented ".

  
"Thanks" Historia said and blushed a little.

  
Ymir laid in the shadow of a tree and Histori laid next to her for some time they just stayed silent and enjoed the beauty of this place when suddendly historia sat up "Ymir" she asked,"can I sak you something"?

  
"Sure" Ymir answered.

  
"I know you´re here with prince Reiner but he allready said he didn´t want to come here so I guess he isn´t intrested in me "?

  
"Yes " Ymir who still laid down said.

  
"Well,what would you say if I tell you that I don´t like boys that way but girls"?

  
"That means you´re gay or easier said a lesbian " Ymir said calm.

  
"WHAT?" Historia said "So It´s okay to feel like that"?!

  
"Yes why wouldn´t it ".

  
"So you don´t think I´m weird "?

  
"Why would I"? Ymir asked.

Historia laid down again and after some time she asked :"Ymir are you gay "?  


"Well " Ymir sat up, "lets say my sword may strike straight but I´m definitley not straight" she said and did fingerguns.

  
"Can I ask you another question"?

  
"Is Reiner gay"?

  
"I have no idea, he isn´t intrested in any women he has ever met but I think he likes this one guard at home".

  
"Well he winked at Bert"

.  
"Yeah he said thinks your guard is cute. What about tho guard do you think he is gay"?

  
"Yeah, probably he was so exited when Reiner winked at him."

  
"Oh okay ,these two seem too like eachother" Ymir said and begun makig a flower crown.

  
"So if you´re gay, do you have girlfriend or wife"? Historia asked.

  


  
"Nah haven´t found the right one yet" Ymir stated.

  
"Okay, do you think there is a girl out there who would be my girlfiend"?

  
"I think that outthere are a lot of girls who can´t resist those beautifull blue eyes and that beautifull blond hair "Ymir said and finsihed the flower crown.

  
"Oh you like my hair, do you wand to braid it "?

  
"I would love to braid your hair " Ymir said.

  
"Okay "Historia said and sat on Ymirs lab. Ymir was surprised but started to braid Historias hair .

  
"Do you have any friends beside that guard" the brown haired girl suddendly asked.

  
"Yes I´m friends with a girl that workes in the kitchen and with Eren the guard that ate breakfast with us." the blonde answered "And You"?

  
"Well " Ymir said " I have the prince he is pretty much my only friend ".

  
"How did you become his guard"?

  
"I was an orphan adopted by the royal family to be their sons friend and when he was teached how to fight I was too and as we grew older I became better at it than him and the king made me his bodyguard" .

  
"Oh so you never met your family ,that´s sad ".

  
"Yeah probably .I´m finished " she said and placed the flowercrown on Historias head .

  
"Thanks Ymir "Historia said stood up and smiled at Ymir.

  
"You´re welcome Hisu ,can I call you Hisu"?

  
"You can call me Hisu if I can call you freckles".

  
"Deal!" Ymir said .

  
"Ymir do you like me? " Historia suddendly asked .

  
"In what way "?

  
"You called me beautifull and all ".

  
"Yeah I guess that´s right "

  
"So if you like me and I like you ".

  
"Yes".

  
"and Reiner and Bert like eachother ".

  
"Yes".

  
"I have an idea ". Historia said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapert the 4 meez again
> 
> that has nothing to do with this chapter but I´m listening to music when Iwrite and for those who are intrested I´ll put a link under every chapter from know to the music I listened to when Irotw it so here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqX6GZ2nz88&list=PLx3kXk79HTENRDwosK9aSzs8uKDtapYyX


	4. Prices like knights and princesses do too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia and Ymir come up with a idea that surprises bert and Reiner

"Bertold ,where are we even going "? Reiner asked the taller boy .

"You´ll see and call me Bert" he answered .Bertold led the along the castle wall. As they turned into a little court off side the rest of the castle Bertold stopped,

"You´re here too"? he asked Historia ,whose hair was braided with a flowercrown on top,and Ymir .they sat on the ground and had talked about anything .

"Perfect ,you´re here too I have a suggestion that is good for all four of us "!

the princess said and knight and the prince sat next to the two .

"And what "? Reiner said and pulled his hand out of Bertold´s as he noticed he was still holding it

."well you said you only came here because your father wanted you to marry and you´re not really intrested in marrying me ,right"? Historia asked.

Reiner agreed with a nod ."Ymir said you told her you think Bert is cute and Bert blushed when you winked at him and you two were holding han-",

  
"YMIR TOLD YOU WHAT" Reiner screamed and glanced at Ymir .

  
"You two were literally just holding hands ,what are you afraid of ,you probably flirted with him before coming here "Ymir replied.

  
"Yes he did" Bertold confirmed what Ymir just said ,but not without turning a little red.

  
"So you see" ,Historia said "You two like eachother and we two like eachother ".

  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are"? Reiner asked

.  
"Yes she is" Ymir said .

 

"What are you thinking she is suggesting" Bertold asked.

  
"I´m suggesting that Reiner marrys you and I marry Ymir then mine and Reiners fathers would finally be happy because we are married and we get to marry someone whom we really like "Historia said .

  
"WHAT!?"Bertold nearly screamed "How can you suggest something like that without evenknowing if we like eachother".

  
"You we´re holding hands just 2 minutes ago I strongly doubt that you do not like eachother" Ymir said a bit snarky.

 

"Yes ,b...but that was only to guide him here".

  
"Okay ,and why did you intend to come here with him ,it´s a pretty lone and offside place not many people probably know about and you decided to come here with a man you said just flirted with you and then you were holding hands ,you´re right sounds like you don´t like him ". Ymir replied sarcastic.

  
"She´s not wrong " Reiner said "And that´s actually a good idea Historia if we do this both our fathers would be happy and we wouldn´t have to marry someone we don´t like"  
"See ,Hisu" Ymir said "I said Reiner would like the plan".

  
"Yeah ,I really love this idea".

  
"So you would want to marry me ".Bertold ,who again blushed ,asked .

  
"Yes why wouldn´t I ,you´re really niceand cute." Bertold blushed heavier and hid his face in his hands "thanks ,I like you too" Bert muffled through his hands.

  
"Ok so we´re doing it "? Historia asked .

  
"Yes" the other three said in unision .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chaper probably soon
> 
> edit: edited the formating and corrected some minor mistakes and spelling errors


	5. Prince Jean von kirschstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before Historia talks to her father she has a conversation with prince Jean

"I can do this" Historia mumbled to herself, 

"I can go in there and tell father about my idea" she said,

"He will find it`s an amazing idea like I did"

"I ca- " *bump * She fell to the ground and so did the person she bumped into.

"I..I`m so sorry princess it was a mistake please don´t hate me" Jean said and offered her his hand after he had gotten up immediatley. It seemed like his confidence from earlier was completly gone

"It´s okay I´m not made out of glass" she said stood up actually taking his hand and letting him help her.

"Still i´m sorry that i bumped into you" his confidence seemed to go into the negatives now. Historia actually liked him more this way he actually seemed to be a decent person.

"I said it´s okay she laughed " trying to lighten the mood a bit "so what are you doing here?"

"I am ... i am actually looking for you" he said looking down to his feet, probably trying to avoid looking Historia in the eyes. "Because you didn´t seem to acknowledge me at breakfast so I thought I should go looking for you so we could spend some time."

He was extremly polite and seemed (besides from his introduction at breakfast) to be very so Historia felt kind of guilty that he hadn´t even had a chance from the begining.

"Look Jean" she said and he actually looked up at her, " You seem nice and all, but I´m not in the slightest intrested in you "

"Oh " He looked to the ground again "So you´re marrying prince Reiner?. He said in a said manner.

"No, ... well erm I´m ... I´m gay " Historia stammered.

"what,... thats amazing!"

"what!?" 

"I mean if you´re gay that means hadn´t had a chance from the beginning and you didn´t reject me because you didn´t like me".

The nice man from a few moments ago was gone and he was celebrating himself again being extremly happy that it wasn´t his fault that she rejected him. So she shoved him aside and just continued walking towards the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well tomorow my ass it´s been more than half a year since I last uploaded I will probably update the next chapter tomorow or the day after and then I will try uploading at least once a week

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this website  
> other characters will be included later when they become relevant I put their names in the tags


End file.
